


Videogames

by Amberstarry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberstarry/pseuds/Amberstarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to play some videgames with Cas in the Men of Letters' bunker, but they don't end up playing much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Videogames

Dean walked down the hallway. He was on a mission, a mission to find out where the hell Cas was in the ridiculous maze of a bunker. Since he had effectively turned human, Dean was ironically having a harder time tracking him down than when he had his mojo. Despite the fact that the angel could and would vanish in a split second before, once upon a time Dean could simply say the bastards name and he would appear in front of him in a puff of sparkles – now Dean had to actively trek his way through the corridors of this infernal place to have a conversation with him. You know, you really didn’t realize the conveniences you had until they were unceremoniously ripped away from you.

 Like the two Winchester’s, Cas had a room of is own in the bunker. It was quite large, and extremely sparse. In fact the only thing in Cas’ room besides his bed, a bedside table and a lamp were a few books Sam had given him and a mix tape of 80’s rock classics that Dean had generously donated because he was “in desperate need of a lesson in music”. Dean decided his best bet to find Cas was there. One more thing notable in Cas’ room was his trench coat. It hung in the wardrobe that was bare of anything else; Cas hadn’t worn it since he had lost his grace. It wasn’t something Dean had noticed at first, he was just happy to know Cas was still alive and kicking so the clothes he was wearing hadn’t been of much concern to him. Now since things had calmed down it had become pronounced. Watching Cas plod into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee in his worn out jumper and faded tracksuit pants was still a very strange sight. It was really a lot to take in – just as much for Dean and Sam as it was for Cas. Seeing him eat and sleep and need to use the bathroom was quite surreal. They’d known him for years and never once, until now, had they heard him use the expression “I have to pee.”

The hunter rounded a corner and stopped in front of a plain white wooden door. He knocked on it roughly, definitely hard enough to be heard by anybody who might have been in the room, and waited for the door to be opened.

A few moments later the door edged open to reveal Cas disheveled and shirtless, looking like he had just woken up from a nap. “Is there something I can help you with?” he asked Dean, yawning loudly after he spoke without bothering to cover his mouth.

“Yeah, I’ve been looking for you all over the place,” Dean said, trying to school the shock to his system he still got every time he saw Cas tired.

“Well I’ve been here sleeping,” Cas said, scratching under his arm. “Why have you been looking for me?”

Dean shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. “I was bored, I just wanted to talk. Maybe play a game or something, the Men of Letters have a kickass videogame library, haven’t really had the chance to check it out yet.”

Cas yawned again. “Why didn’t you get Sam?”

“Because I wanted _you_ ,” Dean came back instantly, not realizing how the phrasing of his statement might have come off.

Cas nodded. “Okay, I’ll play video games with you. Who needs sleep anyway.” He shot Dean a glower.

“That’s the spirit!” Dean grinned, patting Cas on the back as he stepped out of his room.

Dean hadn’t been lying about the Men of Letter’s videogame stash. He hadn’t found it until a few weeks after they had moved into the bunker – like most of the important things there it was hidden away in a secret compartment that was only discovered when Dean accidentally knocked a candle out of it’s holder. The wall had flipped around revealing a literal set of bookcases containing games for every console imaginable – and since that day Dean had wanted to go through the collection and sample everything he could, but he hadn’t had the opportunity. Sam hadn’t been as enthused. So that’s where Cas came in. he didn’t even know if he liked videogames yet – so he was the perfect gaming partner. He would try whatever Dean told him to as long as it kept him moderately interested. Dean just hoped he didn’t fall asleep on him.

They strolled down the corridors making quaint conversation. Apparently Cas had been dreaming about a pink dragon that could speak fluent enochian. The angel had made a point of telling Dean and Sam about all of his dreams because it was such a strange experience for him. Since angels never slept he had never dreamt before and as such when he started dreaming, it kind of freaked him out _a lot_. Dean simply found it amusing to hear Cas describe, in great detail, the images that surfaced in his mind when he was unconscious; the facial expressions he pulled when speaking alone were reason enough to laugh his ass off, the sheer bewilderment in Cas’ tone was just a bonus.

When they reached the theatre room, which is where the games happened to be stashed, Dean walked over and lifted the candle from its holder to reveal the hidden library. Cas looked on appreciatively as Dean began examining the games to decide which one they should play first. “The Men of Letters really thought of everything.”

“They sure did,” Dean agreed, pulling out a racing car game. “Why don’t we start with his, racing games are always fun.”

“Whatever’s good with you,” Cas replied.

Dean walked over to the television, which the Men of Letters’ had somehow configured to support every console at once to avoid the hassle of unplugging one to plug in another. He put the game into the playstation it was designed for, picked up a controller and stretched his hand out to offer the other controller to Cas.

Cas took the controller and sat down next to him. “So what do you do in this game?”

“You pick a car, and try not to crash,” Dean said. After the game loaded he wasted no time in selecting the settings for the race and then picking his car. Cas was a little slower to decide, asking Dean several questions about the cars’ stats and what they meant before finally choosing what he deemed to be the best out of the lot.

The race started and Dean proved to be a natural. His car easily overtook the others zooming down the road. Cas, however, veered off on a strange angle and almost immediately crashed into a wall that he was unable to shift away from no matter how much he abused the toggle on his controller.

“You’re turning to much,” Dean informed, looking at Cas’ side of the screen and seeing the car revving into the concrete barrier. “I’ll help you.” Dean put down his controller, causing his car to come to a stop and the rest of the cars to fly past it, and reached over to show Cas’ what to do.

Dean put his hands over Cas’ and began to move the toggle so the car could escape. Cas awkwardly tried to watch Dean’s movements, but he was too focused on the feel of Dean’s hands on his. Lately he had been noticing his fondness for Dean was growing, but he had put it down to him just feeling off from loosing his grace.

“So you move it like this, see, and then you keep it fairly straight – don’t do sharp turns for no reason or you’ll end up back against the wall,” Dean was saying, moving Cas’ thumb with his own. He probably didn’t need to prolong the explanation for as long as he was, but Dean liked holding Cas’ hands in his own. It was nice to touch somebody besides Sam who he knew wouldn’t be repulsed or threatened by it, or just hungry for sex. He really was starved for friendship, or any sort of relationship really that wasn’t between him and Sam.

Cas nodded and Dean released his hands. “Okay, I think I get it now.”

“I’ll restart the race,” Dean said, stopping the current race they were on since both of them were going to loose spectacularly anyway. The new race started off exactly the same was as the first one – Dean passed the competitors in record time, having no problem keeping a safe distance ahead of them. It also ended in the same way as the last, with Cas once again driving bonnet-first into a wall and not being able to move away.

“I don’t understand, I’m doing exactly as you said,” Cas said angrily, putting the controller down on the floor. “Maybe angels just weren’t meant to play videogames.”

“Some people just aren’t good at racing games,” Dean assured him, putting his own controller down for the moment. “You can choose a game if you like, you don’t seem to be enjoying this one very much.”

Cas stood up to look at the games, but as he did so he stepped on the game case that Dean had left on the ground and his foot slid out from underneath him: causing him to fall forward onto Dean. The former angel landed on the hunter with a dull thud and Dean laughed.

“You’ve become such a klutz since you lost your grace, man.” Dean made no move to push Cas off of him, and Cas raised his head to look at Dean.

“I’m sorry,” he said, wondering how he could have become so ungraceful. Oh, right.

Dean looked down at Cas who was lying on top of him, his shirtless chest resting on the hunters own; those wide blue eyes shining with embarrassment at the predicament, yet showing no sign of wanting to actually get up. He bent down and captured Cas’ lips in a soft kiss. He didn’t really know what he was doing but Cas was the best friend he had at the moment, and right now he was adorable, and it just seemed right.

A million different sensations exploded in Cas’ head, ones he had never had the pleasure of experiencing before. He lifted himself off Dean and pushed himself urgently into Dean’s lips. He wanted to taste it, feel it, immerse himself in whatever this was. He didn’t care that there might be consequences; he just wanted to kiss Dean for all he was worth.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ torso and dug his fingers into the former angels skin as he returned the kiss with fervor. They clung to each other tightly as they locked lips until both needed to break apart for air. Dean breathed heavily and released Cas’ from his grip. “Wow Cas, you really got into that.”

“I’ve never felt like that before,” Castiel commented, finally pulling himself off Dean and sitting down next to him.

“Well I hope you feel like that more often,” Dean quipped, grinning stupidly.

Cas suddenly pounced on Dean again and started attacking his face with kisses. “You started this, Dean Winchester, now you have to endure it.”

“I think I’m okay with that,” Dean said.

They rolled around on the floor kissing each other passionately on the lips and cheeks and necks until they both ran out of energy and collapsed in a heap entwined together.

Dean ran his hand through Cas’ hair. “God I love you.”

“I’m not god Dean, how many times do I have to tell you that. But… I think I love you too.”

“Damn straight you do.”

And so Cas and Dean completely forgot about playing videogames in favour on something slightly more exciting and another night went by where the library of games remained untouched. Somebody was sure to remedy that one day though, especially is Charlie had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, I just had to get some fluff out of my system. Hope you enjoyed it anyway :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Amber*****


End file.
